One Thousand and Second
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: David reflects on Elizabeth, his life and the garden that Elizabeth never recieved.


She didn't… she couldn't… David sank down on the park bench, completely unaware of his surroundings. It was as if the Devil had decided to play the cruelest joke on the planet. In fact, he was probably reclining in a red easy chair made of fire and brimstone, watching him suffer on a 52-inch plasma.

David couldn't even work up the energy to smile at his overactive thoughts. Elizabeth was alive… it was what they had been both been frantically wishing for, willing to happen. And by some stroke of God it had, in that Cinderella-esque kiss in the hospital.

But the sweetness of the moment was tempered by the heart wrenching look in her blue eyes as she glanced politely up at him, bewildered but friendly. A look that held no conscious knowledge of who the hell he was.

His head fell into one hand as he roughly raked his fingers through his hair. His two great loves of his life had been wrenched from him without a backwards thought to the broken man left behind. Both Laura and Elizabeth had left. One this plane of existence; one merely without any knowledge of him.

Of the moments up on the rooftop. In the hospital. In the apartment.

For one crazy instant he wondered if he would go back up to his—no _her _apartment, and sit his coke can on the table without a coaster. Maybe then she would reappear in his life. A high energy blaze of color and wonder and beauty. Some things that had been severely lacking in his world since his wife had passed away.

Passed away. He hated the euphemism. It was meant to cover up the word died. He had tried to cover up the jagged tears her death had left on his heart just like passed away masked its darker counterpart. It was useless. He was useless. Life was useless.

He could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. A beacon of hope to some, a passing observance to many others. He himself had driven on it a thousand and one times but he had never seriously thought about its possibilities.

But perhaps he should.

Because in all honesty, how many great loves would he get? He had cheated Aphrodite once and gotten two. A beautiful and exquisite brunette, his Laura, and a fiery and spectacular blonde, Elizabeth. Except now, perhaps, he didn't think his heart would survive another severe beating. It was shattered as it was.

He got up, his decision made. First he had to go to home depot and pick out some gardening supplies.

Elizabeth deserved her garden and he would be the one to make it for her.

Then, once he had built the most beautiful garden he could think off, he would make his thousand and second trip out to the Golden Gate bridge and stand at the edge, as many have done before him.

And then he would jump and this blinding pain in his heart might abate slightly with the comfort and bliss of death.

* * *

A few notes about this story.

My friend and I were playing a game, one of us would decide a topic and the other would write for ten minutes straight on it. Then we would compare our stories and have a good laugh. We started with High School Musical and came up with some pretty crazy, unrealistic horror stories for Halloween. Trust me, they were terrible, but to our warped sense of humor, we found them quite funny. Then my friend issued her next challenge, Just Like Heaven. Well that's always been a favorite of mine, so I set out with a slightly more serious attempt. This is what I came up with ten minutes later. I revised it for spelling and grammatical errors, but really, this is it in it's entity. So if it seems short, or underdeveloped, that's probably why. I thought about reworking it into a longer, angst filled one-shot, but in reality I think it did the most justice at it's current length and I also wanted it to stand for the craziness that can fill you when you write for ten minutes straight. Anyway, this is not what I expected when my friend issued that light hearted challange, but I thought I'd offer it up for to read anyway. Comments and critiques are always welcome.

Laura


End file.
